Una pareja para Levi
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: Erwin Smith tiene problemas con su mascota, Levi, el felino no parece tener interés por las felinas que le presentan, aun en su celo este no parece mostrar interés por ninguna gata, lo que le lleva a tener una especie de frustración sexual lo que ocasiona que su humor este peor que el de un demonio. Erwin preocupado por su mascota decide buscarle alguna pareja que sea del interes d


**~ Una pareja para Levi ~**

**.**

**.**

**— Capitulo Único —**

**.**

Es bien sabido que los animales suelen pasar por una etapa donde solo quieren aparearse, la famosa etapa de celo. Los animales domésticos no son la excepción, algunos dueños suelen buscarle pareja a sus mascotas para que estos se reproduzcan o en algunos casos los dueños suelen optar por operar a sus mascotas para que estos no den más crías. Referente a esto era el problema que tenia Erwin Smith, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, peli-rubio y de estatura alta.

Erwin hace un par de meses acogió a un pequeño felino negro de la calle, el gato era de actitud agresiva, demostraba fuerza al enfrentar a cualquier otro felino que osaba a retarlo, poco le importaba si este le doblara el tamaño, Levi, como decidió llamarlo, siempre salía vencedor.

Erwin ya no se sorprendía de ver a Levi llegar con rastros de pelea, eso ya era algo común de ver en el felino negro. Pero si había peleas en las que Levi no parecía meterse eran en las que los demás gatos urgidos, como este les llamaba, se peleaban los unos a los otros por una simple hembra. El olor de una gata en celo siempre alteraba las hormonas de cualquier gato, pero esto no pasaba con él, Levi consideraba eso demasiado sucio, no se iba a revolcar y pelear por cualquier felina, después de todo quien sabe con cuantos más ya se habrá metido esa gata.

Pero esto no significaba que el peli-negro no sintiera la necesidad de aparearse, todo lo contrario, estaba ya casi hasta el punto del descontrol por la frustración sexual, pero aun así, ninguna gata ha despertado a su amiguito.

Gracias a esto el humor del azabache era peor que el de un demonio, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, si intentabas acariciarlo rápidamente terminarías con una rasguñada algo profunda. Erwin no sabía que mas podía hacer con su gato, ya ni siquiera él podía acercarse al peli-negro, había pensado en buscarle pareja en más de una ocasión pero el azabache rechazaba a cualquiera que el rubio le ofrecía, entonces ¿Qué haría?

— Levi, seguro que ninguna es de tu preferencia — pregunto el rubio por tercera vez en el día, el felino solo le dedico una mirada de molestias, transmitiéndole el mensaje con su mirada

— "_De verdad vas a preguntar de nuevo" —_ pensaba el azabache.

— Sé que soy muy insistente pero debes empezar a tratar de buscar una pareja. Tú humor esta cada vez peor — en respuesta, Erwin solo escucho el gruñir de su gato, no hacía falta ser genio para saber que eso le molesto.

Levi ya harto de escuchar a su dueño hablar del mismo tema decidió mejor alejarse del lugar e ir a echarse en su cómodo cojín para tratar de dormir, pero como su suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado, escucho el sonar del timbre en la entrada, Levi sabia quien era podía olerla aun cuando esta aun no entraba a la casa.

— ¿Quien será? — decía Erwin a la vez que se acercaba a la entrada, en cuanto este abrió fue rápidamente recibido por una energética mujer de cabello castaño este estaba atado a una coleta, la chica portaba lentes, su nombre, Hanji Zoe.

— _"Genial, la lentes de mierda llego"_ — decía a sus adentros el felino, odiaba como esa mujer solía apretujarlo con tanta brusquedad.

— Hanji, que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí — dijo Erwin recibiendo de manera amable a su compañera de trabajo.

— Jejeje~ a que te alegra verme — comento la mujer.

— Claro, pero creí que seguías en el extranjero realizando tus experimentos — le decía mientras invitaba a pasar a su compañera.

— Así se suponía pero, decidimos volver antes después de todo todas las pruebas ya han sido realizadas, nos dieron unos días libres — respondió. — Por cierto como te va con Levi, ya te dio nietos — pregunto Hanji, ya que esta sabia los problemas de su amigo con su mascota.

— No, y se pone cada vez peor ya ni yo puedo acercármele — respondió el rubio. — Ya no se que mas puedo hacer, he intentado cruzarlo con varios felinos pero nada, y ni hablar de una operación, la ultima vez tuve que pagar gastos médicos por el pobre veterinario que intento operarlo —

— Juju~ entonces te alegrara que haya vuelto — dijo con entusiasmo parándose de golpe de su asiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto curioso.

— He encontrado a la pareja perfecta para Levi — contesto, a la vez que se aceraba al felino. —Nee~ Levi, te gustaría conocer a un lindo gatito — pregunto Hanji mientras se ponía en cuclillas para quedar frete al gato.

Levi solo le dedico una mirada de desinterés, la cual solo duro unos segundos luego el felino volteo su rostro en un intento de conciliar el sueño que tanto anhelaba. La castaña se le quedo viendo unos segundos aun sin quitar su sonrisa.

— Vez le intereso — dijo con normalidad señalando al gato que seguía con su intento de dormir

— No, te ignoro por completo — decía Erwin quien había presenciado la escena

— Pero no me rasguño, eso ya es algo — contesto enderezándose para luego tomar al gato como si nada. — Entonces Erwin me lo puedo llevar — pregunto, a la vez que intentaba sostener al felino y que este no se le escapara por el forcejeo que hacia.

— Oye, de verdad estarás bien — pregunto el rubio al ver los rasguños que el gato le hacía a la castaña.

— Claro, claro, pero mejor decídete antes de que termine con un hoyo en mi cara por tantos rasguños — decía con una extraordinaria calma a pesar de ser en ese momentos era el rascador del felino.

— Bueno, supongo que está bien, pero dime de donde sacaste tú un gato— pregunto intrigado, ya que sabía que la castaña no tenía más que ratas de mascotas, y estas solo las tenía en su laboratorio.

— Oh! Eso, encontré un tierno minino cuando iba de partida justo unos días antes de salir de esa ciudad, me pareció lindo y ya que no tenía dueño ya que era de la calle decidí quedármelo, aunque una amiga, Mikasa, ha insistido en que quiere quedárselo, iba adrárselo pero decidí que antes de eso se lo presentaría a Levi — finalizo dedicándole una sonrisa picara el pequeño felino.

— Mmm, tengo mis dudas pero qué más da, vale la pena intentar — dicho eso el hombre saco la jaula de trasporte de Levi, y ayudo a Hanji a meter al azabache.

Una vez con el gato dentro, he de mencionar que los rasguños y mordidas por parte del felino no se hicieron esperar incluso Erwin termino con todo el brazo rasguñado cuando intento meter a este a su jaula. Una vez dentro fue más fácil el transporte, Hanji dejo a Levi en los asientos traseros de su auto, mientras esta tomaba su lugar en el piloto.

—Bien, entonces te devolveré a Levi en unos días, yo te aviso si paso algo—dijo Hanji mientras encendía el motor de su auto

— Bien, pero de igual forma iré a ver como esta mañana — mencionó.

— Pff~ eres un sobreprotector hasta con tus mascotas, ya cásate — hablo divertida le fémina.

— Mira quién habla, como sea espero que esta vez sí funcione —

— Bien me voy — anunció Hanji, a la vez que partía del lugar

…

Después de irse de casa de Erwin, Hanji no demoro en llegar a su hogar después de todo la casa del rubio no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, una vez frente a su hogar, la castaña dejo la jaula de Levi en el suelo para abrir la puerta. Levi estaba irritado, de nuevo lo habían llevado a quien sabe donde para conocer a otra felina con la que aparearse, estaba casi seguro que le resultado sería el mismo que el de sus encuentros pasados, miraba a la chica quien parecía que había encontrado la lleve correcta para entrar al departamento, una vez abierto rápidamente entraron.

— Bien Levi este será tu hogar temporal, espero que te agrade Eren — dijo Hanji al ingresar a su hogar se extraño un poco al no ver al minino cuando ya se había hecho costumbre que el felino le recibiera. — Eren… — volvió a llamar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

— Nyaa~… — al maullido algo perezoso que se escucho detrás del sofá le dio a entender a Hanji que el felino que buscaba estaba dormido detrás del mueble.

— Jeje~ parece que está dormido — comento Hanji, de pronto el sonar de su celular capto su atención. — Vaya, que pasara como para que me llamen ahora — decía mientras sacaba su celular y se disponía a atender la llamada.

— "¿Eren_?, ese es el nombre de la gata a la que me van a mostrar ahora. Extraño nombre para una hembra_" — decía a sus adentros.

De pronto sintió un exquisito olor que inundo sus fosas nasales, era como canela, Levi intrigado por el exquisito olor busco el origen de este, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el olor provenía del mismo lugar donde momentos antes se escucho aquel maullido, entonces lo entendió, aquella felina estaba en celo, lo que le extraño fue que su olor no era tan fuerte como era costumbre en las hembras de su especie, normalmente el aroma que desprenden las hembras es más fuerte para atraer la mayor cantidad de machos y quedar premiada. Pero aun si el olor no era tan fuerte eso poco le importaba por primera vez sintió la necesidad de marcar a alguien, ya estaba decidido reclamaría a esa felina y no pensaba compartir, seria de él y solo de él.

— Sí, ya entiendo, iré de inmediato — la voz de Hanji regreso a Levi a devuelta a la realidad, sentía como esta dejaba sus cosas en el sillón para luego acercarse a la jaula. — Bien sal, eres libre de explorar todo lo que quieras, Oh! Y Eren esta por ya, por si quieres ir a echarle un ojo — dijo esta última frase giñendole el ojo al felino quien salía de su jaula mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa ladina.

— "_Claro que inspeccionare"_ — decía a sus adentros el azabache.

— Bien tengo que prepararme — decía la castaña mientras se retiraba de la sala.

_(N/A: hagamos de cuenta que a partir de aquí ya tiene apariencia humana, -así como en la portada- digo por así a alguien le quedan dudas xD)_

En esos momentos Levi no le importaba absolutamente nada, iba rumbo a su objetivo, mientras más se acercaba mas podía oler de aquel delicioso aroma. Una vez cerca se asomo por encima del sofá para poder ver a su nueva pareja, grande fue su sorpresa al no ver lo que esperaba pero aun así, no se quejaba.

Y es que detrás del sofá, no había una felina, sino un felino, un bello felino de cabello castaño, tez bronceada, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas (entendió que eso podría deberse al celo del menor) y podía apreciar esos carnosos labios que pedían a gritos ser devorados. Levi se quedo un buen rato admirando a su acompañante, podía sentir la calma que este transmitía, su expresión pacifica al dormir lo estremecía, era sumamente lindo.

— Mío — la voz gruesa de Levi se hiso escuchar, el joven castaño por su parte pareció sentir un estremecimiento al oír dicho reclamo

— Nhg… — el leve gemido que emitió el menor al tomar nueva postura, encendió más al azabache, sin mencionar que la postura que tomo el castaño era algo provocativa –desde el punto de vista del azabache- Eren se había girado para acostarse de lado dejando de este manera su larga cola a la vista y levantando levemente el trasero.

Levi estaba listo para lanzarse a atacar a su nueva presa, quería devorárselo ahí mismo después de todo para lo trajeron, ¿no? hubiese atacado a su gatito de no ser por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose

— Oh! Levi veo que encontraste a Eren, y que tal, ¿Es de tu agrado? — pregunto con cierta picardía la mujer.

— "_Hasta que hiciste algo bien lentes de mierda" _— decía a sus adentros el felino.

— Bueno me tengo que ir, me han llamado del trabajo y tengo que salir de urgencia, se quedan los dos solos, aprovechen el tiempo — dijo aun sin quitar su tono pícaro. —Oh! Y Levi se amable con Eren — dicho esto la mujer salió de lugar dejando a los felinos solos.

— Bien ahora… — rápidamente el azabache se dirijo donde descansaba su bello gatito.

El azabache se acerco al castaño con sigilo, no quería ser brusco y asustar al menor, una vez cerca se posiciono a un costado de este y comenzó a admirarlo mejor, se veía tan delicado y a la vez fuerte como si fuera alguien que haya pasado por un momento difícil en su vida, y quizás sea así, después de todo había escuchado a la castaña hablar sobre que el menor había sido recogido de las calles, Levi sabia lo difícil que era vivir en ese mundo, por lo que entendía como se podía sentir Eren. De pronto sintió como el menor se movía, noto como pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y noto la expresión de dolor que puso el joven.

— Madre… — susurro este aun entre sueños, al parecer el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la cual su madre estaba involucrada.

Levi sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de protegerlo de sea lo que sea que lo atormentara. Por impulsó se abalanzo sobre el menor apresándolo en sus brazos, apretujándolo en un protector abrazo intentando calmar al chico, lo cual pareció funcionar, pues el joven dejo su expresión de tristeza y dolor a una más calmada y pasiva

— Hm… Hanji-san… — hablo el castaño despertando de su sueño.

Se sentía tan cómodo en aquellos protectores brazos que no quería moverse. En un principio pensó que era Hanji la que lo abrazaba para calmarlo como todas las noches que tenia la misma pensadilla, la pesadilla que le recordaba el día que perdió a su madre. Pero Hanji no tenia brazos tan fuertes como los que sentía, ni una complexión algo musculosa como la del firme pecho en el que se encontraba y sobre todo ella, ¡no le toqueteaba el trasero! ¡Ni metía su mano por debajo de su camisa! ¿Quién era entonces? Rápidamente abrió sus ojos en sorpresa para poder descubrir quién era su acompañante, se sorprendió al ver a un atractivo gato negro frente a él, que lo estaba abrazando y a la vez manoseando, intento separarse pero el azabache tenía fuerte agarre con él.

— ¿Qu-Quien es usted? — pregunto algo asustado al ver un rostro desconocido para él.

— Levi — respondió cortante.

— Esto… Levi-san, podría dejar de tocarme — dijo el castaño sintiéndose incomodo por como el azabache tocaba su cuerpo.

— No — fue la simple y rápida respuesta que dio el felino mayor, a la vez que apretaba levemente el trasero del menor.

— Ah~… — emitió un leve gemido al sentir como su trasero era apretado, en esos momentos se encontraba por de más sensible, Eren lo sabía, su celo había comenzado. — Pe-pero… Hanji-san, donde esta — pregunto intentando evadir las nuevas sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo al ser tocado por el peli-negro.

Lo que el castaño no sabía es que había molestado al azabache con esa simple pregunta. Levi, la primera vez que escucho el nombre de aquella chica de los anteojos frunció el ceño en señal de molesta, no quería que su gatito pensara en alguien más que no fuera él. Una idea obscena surco su mente, ho~ castigaría a ese tierno gatito por pensar en otros en lugar de él.

— La lentes de mierda salió — contesto, a la vez que se posicionaba sobre el menor apresándolo bajo el, impidiéndole cualquier medio de escape, haría suyo a ese minino ahí mismo, ese era el objetivo de haberlo llevado ahí después de todo.

— ¿Lentes de mierda? ¿Se refiere a Hanji-san? — pregunto confuso, rápidamente su expresión de confusión cambio a una de sorpresa al sentir como el mayor pasaba su mano desde sus piernas pasando pos sus glúteos y finalmente llegar al borde de su camisa, donde no tardo en meter su mano por debajo de esta, subiendo dicha prenda en el camino. — ¡¿Qu-Que hace?! — pregunto algo alterado y notoriamente sonrojado.

— Te marcare no es obvio — dijo cerca del oído del castaño con una sonrisa ladina formándose en sus labios. — Me han traído aquí para aparearme contigo — hablo de manera sensual en el oído del más joven para después lamer y morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, causando un estremecimiento de parte de Eren.

Eren no sabía qué hacer, era preso entre los brazos del mayor, este se había posicionado de manera que no podía escapar, y a pesar que él era un poco más alto que el felino negro, la fuerza que este ejercía era sorprendente. Recordaba a Hanji decirle momentos antes de que esta partiera para ir a visitar a su amigo Erwin, que traería a un compañero para él como el que podría jugar, pero nunca se imagino que se refiriera a esto con jugar, ¿Que haría? No tenia escapatoria y su celo no hacía más que emporar la situación, vaya momento menos oportuno para comenzar dicha etapa.

— Levi-san, yo soy macho — dijo en un intento de hacer entrar en razón al mayor.

— Lo sé mocoso, pero uno muy lindo — respondió sobre los labios del menor para en ese instante romper la corta distancia, uniendo sus labios en un fogoso beso.

— Ngh… Levi-san… Ah~… espe… espere — hablo entre cortado intentando apartar al azabache con su, cada vez menos, fuerza de voluntad, pues su deseo carnal cada vez dominaba mas, su celo lo ansiaba, sus instintos lo pedían a gritos, deseaba ser uno con el felino negro.

— No esperare, además puedo oler tu excitación — dijo con satisfacción el peli-negro al ver como aquel olor proveniente del castaño comenzaba a inundar la sala.

Dicho esto Levi llevo su mano derecha a la entrepierna del menor, acariciando –aun sobre la ropa- el semi-erecto miembro del castaño, a la vez que usaba su mano izquierda como soporte y de esta manera no aplastar a Eren

— N-no… ha~… t-toque… por favor — decía el castaño intentando de nuevo parar al mayor, pero no era consciente que eso causaría el efecto contrario en el azabache, pues Eren le estaba brindando una de las mejores vistas a Levi; Y es que un Eren sonrojado, jadeante, con los bellos ojos verdes ahora cristalinos y… ¡COMPLETAMENTE VULNERABLE!

— Y con una expresión como esa menos te dejare ir — esto Levi dejo de acariciar sobre la tela el miembro de Eren, pasando esta vez por el contacto directo.

— H-ha~… ahh… Le-Levi-san… — los gemidos sonoros del castaño inundaron el lugar, Levi por su parte sentía que su pantalón cada vez le quedaba más chico, su erección comenzaba a doler.

El azabache ataco los labios del menor besándolo con lujuria y deseo, recorría cada parte de la cálida cavidad del más joven. Más pronto que tarde comenzó a recibir respuesta –aunque algo torpe- de parte del castaño al parecer este por fin había sucumbido a sus instintos.

El azabache decidió acelerar la velocidad con la que masturbaba al más joven, por su parte el castaño sentía una corriente de sensaciones al ser masturbado por el mayor, de un momento a otro sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir que algo estaba por salir

— AH!... — gimió Eren al terminar en la mano de Levi, mientras el azabache se dedicaba a observar como su lindo gatito trataba de recuperar el aire.

— Oh~ salió mucho, dime gatito te has estado reprimiendo, de verdad que eres un mocoso —

— … — Eren no respondió, solo trato de ocultar su rostro con su manos, la vergüenza se apodero de él, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había venido, ¡Al ser masturbado por otro hombre!

— Oí, no te cubras — la voz gruesa de Levi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero aun sin quitar sus manos de su rostro, no podía mirarle a la cara, sabia con certeza que su rostro estaba tan colorado que hasta un tomate envidiaría su color. Pronto sintió como una mano apartaba las suyas, dejando su rostro al descubierto y por ende a la vista del peli-negro. — Te dije que no te cubrieras, quiero verte en todo momento, tu mi lindo felino — dijo con sonrisa sincera causando un aumento –si es que era posible- en el sonrojo de Eren.

— Levi-san… — susurro el menor

— Ahora creo que podremos darle un uso útil a esto — decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por el abdomen de Eren, ahora manchado por el semen del mismo.

— H-he… Le-Levi-san, que planea — pregunto intrigado al ver como el mayor se colocaba entre sus piernas.

— Voy a prepararte mi gatito — respondió con sonrisa ladina.

Eren quien entendía a lo que Levi se refería a preparar, trato de mirar hacia otro lado mientras sentía como el mayor bajaba su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, el castaño trataba de prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía, pues según palabras de su mejor amigo, Armin, un gato domestico que conoció en la cuidad donde vivía antes, el peli-rubio le conto que la primera vez siempre duele, por lo que ahora trataba de prepararse para ello, un escalos frio le recorrió al sentir la mano de mayor ya en su entrada, la sensación aumento al sentir como este presionaba uno dedo en dicho lugar.

— Ngh… Du-duele — susurro al sentir como el primer dedo era metido en su entrada

— Relájate o te dolerá mas — aconsejo Levi, este movía de manera calmada su dedo en el interior del castaño intentado dilatar tan estrecha entrada. Algo que noto el azabache era que el menor no parecía calmarse asiendo más difícil la dilatación al estar tan tenso. — Oí, te dije que te relajaras — replicó.

— Lo siento, Levi-san… N-no puedo — respondió Eren, el peli-negro al ver la expresión de Eren supo que no se calmaría por cuenta propia, así que opto por calmarlo él mismo, se inclino para quedar cara a cara con el chico bajo suyo, una vez cerca volvió a fundir sus labios con los de su gatito.

El beso era intenso -desde la perspectiva de Eren- el castaño torpemente intentaba corresponder pero su falta de experiencia le complicaba el seguir el ritmo logrando que el peli-negro ganara la batalla, tomando el control del pasional beso. Tan concentrado estaba el felino menor en seguir el ritmo del beso que no se dio cuenta cuando el azabache introdujo el segundo dedo en su entrada.

— Ngh… — gimió al sentir como el mayor movía sus dedos en forma de tijeras.

El azabache complacido por las reacciones del menor siguió con su tarea de terminar la dilatación por lo que sin esperar más introdujo el tercer dedo simulando pequeñas embestidas con los tres dedos dentro

— Hah… ah~… ngh… Le-Levi-san… ma-mas… lo ne-necesito a usted… — decía con clara excitación

— Oh~ el gatito está listo — dicho esto Levi saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor cambiándolos por su erecto miembro.

Se coloco en una posición de modo que se sintiera mas como, levantando las piernas de Eren para que tuviera mejor posición a la hora de penetrarlo, una vez listo coloco la punta du pene en la entrada del castaño introduciéndose lentamente al comienzo para luego dar una embestida logrando meter todo su miembro de un solo golpe

— AHHHH!... — grito de dolor el menor al sentir la primera embestida las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. — E-es muy grande — confesó.

— No me moveré hasta que te acostumbres — dijo Levi, este por primera vez n su viuda sentía la necesidad de cuidar de alguien que no fuera él mismo, se sentía culpable de causar aquellas lagrimas en su pequeño gatito por lo que había decidido no realizar movimiento alguno hasta que el chico se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

En un intento de calmar el dolor que sentía el más joven decidió repartir pequeños besos en el rostro del menor, limpiando en su camino aquellas lagrimas que habían salido, pasando desde su frente hasta sus mejillas y labios, estos no eran besos lujuriosos como los anteriores, sino unos que trasmitían cariño y amor, siguió su camino descendiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a la zona del cuello donde se dedico a dar pequeños besos y lamidas, los cuales daban descargas de placer a Eren.

En cuanto al castaño podía sentir como el dolor que sentía iba cambiando por un enorme placer, inconscientemente movió ligeramente sus caderas en busca de sentir más de aquel placer, el azabache tomo eso como una señal de que ya podía moverse y sin esperar más comenzó con lentas embestidas las cuales iban subiendo de ritmo conforma avanzaba.

— Ahh~… Mmm… ha~… Ma-mas… Le-Levi… san… mas… po-por favor… —

— Je~ bien pero luego no vayas a reclamar el que no puedas caminar —

Los gemidos de parte del castaño y los gruñidos de placer del azabache inundaron la sala, Levi aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas, ya no eran calmadas y ahora eran embestidas profundas y a ritmo acelerado.

— Ha...Ha~ Le-Levi-san… creo… Mmm… que me… vendré… ahh~ —anuncio Eren al sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite.

— Bien hazlo — contesto Levi quien igual sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax, este se acerco al cuello del menor justo antes de que este terminara.

— Ahhh~ — gimió Eren a la vez eyaculaba, manchando los abdómenes de ambos

— Grrr… — gruño Levi al sentir como las paredes del menor apretaban tan exquisitamente su miembro ocasionando que este también se terminara en el interior del castaño al mismo tiempo que mordía con algo de fuerza el cuello de este dejando una marca en el.

— Ngh…— un gemido de dolor de parte del castaño fue escuchado, Eren se sorprendió no se esperaba una mordida como esa, realmente había dolido. — Le-Levi-san… po-porque me mordió — pregunto intrigado por el actuar del azabache.

— Es mi marca, esto te reclama como mío y de nadie más — contesto sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que era una marca profunda lo que significaba que n se quitaría en largo rato.

Decir que eren estaba sorprendido era poco, el pobre no era siquiera capaz de articular palabra alguna.

— Oh~ y ni te acomodes mi querido gatito, que aun nos queda diversión para rato — dijo mientras salía del interior de Eren y lo posicionaba en cuatro dejando levantada su entrada donde no demoro en introducirse de de nuevo.

— Haa!... Mmm… pe-pero… lo… ah~... acabamos de hacer… — decía entre cortado.

— Sí, y yo he esperado mucho tiempo para hacer esto, así que mejor prepárate que esta noche no duermes — dijo mientras aumentaba de nuevo el ritmo de las estocadas.

Durante todo el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche los gemidos y gruñidos no pararon de sonar, tanto que los vecinos de Hanji comenzaban a hacer sus reclamos por el sonido que los gatos producían. Para cuando la castaña volvió recibió quejas de parte de sus vecinos, pidiéndole que mantenga cuidado con sus mascotas puesto estos hacían mucho ruido, en cuanto a Hanji, el entrar en su departamento lo primero que hiso fue buscar a los dos felinos, no negaría que lo que vio le sorprendió pero de igual forma le alegro pues parece que Levi por fin había encontrado a la pareja que buscaba.

…

La mañana había llegado y los felinos aun dormían, Levi mantenía abrazado de manera posesiva a Eren, como si no quisiera que alguien lo alejara de su lado. Hanji miraba a ambos gatos desde la distancia con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que su compañero llegara

El sonar de la puerta capto su atención, sabia quien era, después de todo Erwin nunca llegaba tarde.

— Hola Erwin — saludo con entusiasmo.

— Hola Hanji, y bien como le fue a Levi — pregunto curioso por saber el resultado, estaba emocionado puesto que Hanji le había informado que los problemas de Levi se habían acabado.

— Jejeje~ míralo tú mismo — respondió la castaña señalando el cojín donde descansaban ambos felinos.

— Oh~ por fin — solto con asombro el rubio al ver como su mascota por fin parecía aceptar a alguien.

— Te dije que funcionaria, ahora solo hay un problema—

— ¿Cual? —

— Levi no deja que nadie más se le acerque a Eren — contesto. — Ya lo intente y me rasguño peor que otras veces —

— Je~ parece que de verdad es posesivo — dijo en un susurro mirando a su querida mascota quien apretaba mas su agarre con el minino a su lado. — "¿_Por cierto 'Eren' no es nombre de hombre?_ " — decía a sus adentros el rubio. — No sé como agradecerte Hanji, realmente me has salvado —

— Nah~ que va somos amigos, pero ahora tendrás que llevarte a Eren por que dudo que Levi lo quiera dejar —

— Descuida me encargare de que no le falte nada en casa, así Levi estará más feliz — dijo con calma. — Por cierto, crees que Levi pierda el interés si llevo a operar a Eren, para que no tenga crías — decía pensativo.

— Oh! Descuida, no tienes que preocuparte por eso — respondió con simpleza la castaña.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto intrigado.

— Por que Eren, es macho — contesto con clama.

— He?... HEEEE!!!! — grito sorprendido.

— Bueno, lo bueno es que Levi lo acepto ¿no?, además parece que se lo cogió tan duro que el pobre Eren cuando llegue apenas y se podía poner de pie — explico con algo de diversión en su voz al recordar como su minino trataba d mantenerse en pie sin embargo siempre terminaba en el suelo por lo débil que se sentía en sus patas traseras.

Despertado por el grito el felino negro entreabrió sus ojos para ver que tanto ocurría y por que el origen de tanto escándalo, vio como Erwin en una especie de estado de shock mientras la chica anteojos solo se reía de la expresión del rubio. Sintió un pequeño movimiento cerca de él entonces noto a su pequeño gatito quien se apegaba más a su cuerpo en busca de calor. Levi admiro de nuevo a su lindo compañero, definitivamente no dejaría que lo separan de él, Eren era suyo, era su pareja…

**_– Fin –_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

.

~•~

.

¡Gracias por leer!

ヾ(*・ω・)ノ


End file.
